


Out of Character

by RewaAllana



Series: Kabuki Warriors [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Car rides, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Gossip, Homesickness, Injury, Japanese Culture, KanaChan TV, Sadness, Tag Teams, Unplanned Fanfiction, Wreastling, Wrestling, YouTube, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewaAllana/pseuds/RewaAllana
Summary: First attempt at fanfiction for WWE and for my favorite wrestler Asuka.Now the second part of the series "Kubuki Warriors"





	1. A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stubzs87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/gifts).

“Asuka?”

Asuka felt her body jolt as the toilet door shook from the loud knocks.

“You ok?”

It was Nia Jax. No one could mistake that loud voice.

Nia had been side-lined with a knee injury, but she was often seen in catering to cheer on her Total Divas group, often with the camera crew.

This time, the crew wasn’t there to document this event – Nia had sent them away so that she could talk to Asuka without the older woman seeing them. Nia respected Asuka since her time in NXT – it was Asuka after all who gave her, her best fights.

“I’m ok.” Asuka lied, relieved the door was locked.

She was on the floor, arms folded and her eyes wet.

Nia looked across to the main door where a very concerned Kairi Sane was leaning against; “Is this normal?”

“No.” Kairi shook her head.

Asuka and Kairi, her tag team partner, had just left the ring at Smackdown Live. The match had been with their friends and rivals Mandy Rose and Sonya and while the Japanese had triumphed; Kairi was the only who of the pair who was smiling for the fans.

Only Nia, the only wrestler not caught up in the filming of Smackdown had noticed. Now she and Kairi wondered what was wrong and wondered what to do.

Asuka was professional and ruthless in the ring. Even the men respected her performances and commitment no matter how small or silly Vince and his Creative team’s stories were. She had only broken down in front of the camera’s when Charlotte – under direction from creative - had taken her Smackdown Woman’s Championship and she was completely fine once offstage, only meekly and graciously acknowledging both the fan and backstage outrage that only brought her more popularity and respect - even if the act had brought her down the totem pole. In her mind, she had already proven her skill and worth to the wrestling world and pushing forty, she knew her days were numbered in the ring and didn’t want to further damage her body or worst, her credibility. The right storyline would eventually came, her patience was as strong as her ring game.

Today however, Asuka just wasn’t herself. And she couldn’t think why.

“The hell’s going on in here?”

Ember Moon came in. She had seen Kairi’s worried face and knew that meant trouble. When her entered the woman’s toilets, she saw Nia pick up what she recognized as one of Asuka’s masks.

She felt her stomach drop.

Ember had a special relationship with Asuka. In the Indies, she had hated the revered athlete who was good and knew it - though that hate turned to respect and finally to friendship. Behind the cocky character of Asuka was a goofy, shy, gamer who loved bright colors and was eager to make friends with anyone. When they were both in WWE, they both encouraged and congratulated each other on their work and new fans. Their final match, Ember was sure was her best. She had been genuinely horrified when she had then gone backstage to discover she had accidentally broken her friend’s collarbone and despite Asuka walking it off as if it was nothing, Ember still felt some guilt that she had really hurt her friend.

“Asuka, you in there?” Ember called.

“She’s in there.” Nia answered; “You want to take over, I’m getting nothing.”

“Know anything Kairi?” Ember asked Asuka’s tag team member.

“Well….?” The sweet pirate princess was getting distraught; “Only she was very quiet all day.”

Ember went to the door; “Kana?”

Kana was Asuka’s old ring name and nickname for her closet friends.

“Do you want to talk?”

The lock moved.

Ember gently opened the door to find her friend trying to wipe her eyes quickly. The usually swift Asuka wasn’t able to hide her tears in time.

“Give us some space.” Ember asked Nia and Kairi who were reluctant to leave but did so. Ember squeezed herself through the door and sat on the closed toilet, her hands on Asuka’s shoulders; “You haven’t been pushing yourself too hard have you?”

“No.” Asuka managed to mutter without stuttering; “I guess I’m homesick.”

“That’s not all of it.”

Asuka rubbed her face against her hands; “I don’t know….”

She stumbled out and washed her wash by the sink. Ember followed but stood way back to give her friend some space.

“Seriously, creative are on hiatus but you do too much – you work out, you help everyone in training – are you even taking time off?”

“I play games.” Asuka managed to smile.

“What else do you do?”

Asuka shoulders went up a little as she tried to think: “um…. Eat?”

Ember had to chuckle; “Right. You and me are booking a room tonight.”

Asuka blushed; “Um….”

Ember grinned; “Not like that!”

Just then Charlotte entered.

Ember bit her lip. She still hadn’t quite forgiven Charlotte for agreeing to take the Smackdown Woman’s Champion from Asuka. Even if Charlotte genuinely felt at odds with the decision and shared Ember’s deep respect for the Japanese wrestler.

Asuka however gave a small wave and started to head out.

“You ok?” Charlotte saw her red eyes.

“Ember and I will be in the same hotel.” Asuka ignored the question. She quickly left.

Charlotte was worried; “What happened here?”

Ember told her how she found Nia and Kairi in the woman’s toilet before sending them away and finding Asuka in a ball.

“Maybe she’s lonely if she isn’t homesick.”

“Doesn’t she hang around Kairi after work?”

“No. They work well together but Kairi likes her own space and Asuka – Asuka’s always been on her own, even in NXT.”

“We shared rooms and hung out when we weren’t rivals.” Ember said.

“To be honest, I think you’re the closest friend she has here. Other than Kairi, you speak Japanese -”

“A little”.

“But you both respect the hell out of each other. And the both of you have given us and the fans the very best matches. You know each other well. If you are hanging out, you’ll know what to do.”

Ember thanked Charlotte but deep down, she wasn’t quite sure she agreed.

Asuka was a puzzle to her. Both in the ring and outside the ring. As she had said in a promo, one moment you think you have cracked it but then she changes the rules. Asuka was very competitive in the ring, eager to win and eager to put on a show. Outside the ring, she could be found in corners wearing big glasses, listing to Iron Maiden and playing video games. You wouldn’t know she was a wrestler if she wasn’t the most respected one in the world.

Honestly, she wasn’t sure if she was the right one to help.

Asuka managed to put on a brave face for the rest of the evening. Charlotte, Nia and Kairi kept an eye on her and gave her some space while Ember wondered what to say or do.

Booking a room was easy. They found a room with two seperate beds that was close to a Japanese restaurant. Comfort food always helped. Ember offered to pay. Asuka would normally refuse and insist but she was so down, she just agreed.

The hotel was quiet enough though Ember could hear Carmella, Sonya and Mandy Rose in another room partying. It wasn’t so loud though. She helped Asuka with her suitcase and told her to rest while she unpacked for them both.

Asuka sat on one of the chairs, her mask that she had worn to get her through the rest of the day had fallen and Ember saw she was both exhausted and emotional.

She couldn’t think of what to say or what else to do so she respected Asuka’s silence up until she went into the shower.

She was about to turn it on when she heard a sob.

Without thinking, she burst in and rushed to her friend;

“Asuka!” She gave her a shake; “Asuka!”

Asuka, hiding her face with one of her many Iron Maiden t-shirts, couldn’t stop.

Ember felt herself panic. She felt her arms cling to her friend and heard herself mutter that “everything was ok.” She didn’t know how she did it as her brain was frazzled.

Finally, she saw Asuka’s teary eyes.

Then she saw them look down and then up at her.

She realized.

She ran back into the shower room, got changed quickly then came back in.

At least Asuka was smiling a little at her misfortune.

“I hope I didn’t scare you.” She managed to say, wiping her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Ember now asked.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be trouble for you -”

“Kana, whatever it is, if you don’t want to tell me, I just want to make sure you’re ok.”

“It’s silly.” Asuka shook her head; “But I…. I realized I may be on borrowed time doing all this. But I don’t want it to end.”

Ember felt her lips quiver; “No one does. But we knew that when we first went into the ring.”

“Then what?”

“We have to figure that out. Wrestling – I know it’s been an important part of your life but just because you stop wrestling doesn’t mean you’ll be forgotten. I’ll be surprised if anyone forgets you and what you’ve done for the sport. I can’t count the many times my own fans have come up and asked me when we’re going to fight again.”

“Soon.” Asuka hoped. Then she smiled; “Thank you.”

Ember felt some relief.

“I’m going to start a Youtube channel.”

Then confusion; “What?”

“I’m going to do Youtube.” Asuka was excited; “Play games and recorder.”

Ember grinned; “Going to compete with Xavier?”

“I will beat him.”

“We’ll see.” Ember grinned; “Now can I have my shower in peace?”

Asuka waited until she could hear the shower before her smile faded.

She was very much homesick. She had days where she felt she couldn’t move out of sadness and longing for home.

But with friends like Ember, she at least felt better.

And the Youtube idea wasn’t so bad……


	2. Backstage Talk

Both Ember and Asuka were scheduled to appear at a Live Event. Ember would take on Alexa Bliss on the Raw one while Asuka was again with Kairi against Fire& Desire on the next day.

“How is Kairi doing on Smackdown?” Ember asked as they both enjoyed the hotel’s free breakfast buffet. Ember’s plate was filled with beans and sausages.

“She misses Io.” Asuka was on her third cereal; “I’ve seen her text her before we go on or when we’re in catering. Io misses her.”

“Paige should have the three of you together as a stable.”

“All the Japanese folks together?”

“Create a second Triple Tails or something?”

Asuka seemed to be sold; “Hmmmm…..” She finished her bowl; “Io, her sister and I worked closely as heels one time. Her sister is retired. Io was offered a WWE contract before me but turned it down.”

“Why?”

“She was considering retiring as well. After I moved to the Untied States, she had a few of her best matches – with Kairi, with Meiko Saturmura – she just thought her time was short.”

“Thank God she changed her mind.”

“Not before I was NXT Champion.” Asuka smiled.

“If this tag team thing doesn’t work. Why not ask Triple H to go back?”

“There’s nothing for me to do except beat up all the women. Believe me it’s fun – but it’s expected of me. Too…. Obvious.”

Ember mocked a frown; “You and your arrogance.”

Asuka laughed. Ember loved her laugh.

\--

The match at the Live Event was rough. The crowd – as some would say – was lit but Alexa struggled a little. They had to finish early with Ember’s planned win. Luckily, Nikki Cross was outside ring and improvised an attack which was fun and got the audience laughing, cheering and booing.

Asuka grinned as she watched from backstage. Kairi was by her side and was pleased to see her friend smiling. She went back to her phone to tell Io that Asuka seemed better. Io missed working with Asuka very much – something she hadn’t yet admitted to the former Champion.

“Asuka, should we go to Vince and ask him again?”

“Paige is doing that.” Asuka replied. She had figured that Vince had “trouble” understanding her and Kairi’s demands or questions. At least Paige was in a position to be on his and creative’s backs without their frustration being taken out of them.

Kairi still hadn’t learnt that yet; “I would like to be champion again.”

“We will.” Asuka promised as she watched Ember use her finisher on Nikki Cross before the Scottish wrestler and Alexa ran backstage.

“Good wrestling.” Kairi clapped.

Alexa, always quite shy, grinned while Nikki gave the pirate a high five.

Then Ember appeared.

Asuka frowned; “Arm?”

“It’s ok.” It wasn’t. “Just a sprain.”

“You need a new finisher.”

“No, I don’t!”

Asuka went quiet.

Ember sighed; “Sorry. I know you’re only looking out for me.”

Asuka gave no response.

She just looked sad again.

“I’ll meet you back at the hotel.” Ember muttered as she went to get her gear off.

Kairi looked at her friend; “Are you going to be ok for tomorrow?”

Asuka just nodded. And then walked away.


	3. The Hotel

Ember made it to the hotel first and hit the shower. She was in there for about an hour as her arm made her struggle.

A few days rest and it should be alright. Thank God.

She watched some television before switching it off.

As she got ready for bed, she suddenly remembered that she was alone.

Asuka had yet to arrive.

She looked at her phone to see it was 11.30pm

She called her friend.

The phone just rang.

But then she heard a strange sound from outside and recognised it.

Her theme.

With her phone still on dial, Ember unlocked her door and looked out.

Asuka was just sitting there in the corridor. Her phone in her pocket but she didn’t reach for it nor look up at Ember. Instead, she was just sitting there with her head down, her arms resting on her knees.

She was fast asleep.

Ember heard another door open and saw Nia and Alexa who was sharing look out.

Always eager for gossip, Nia thundered down the corridor and bent down; “Asuka?”

Even though it was meant as a whisper, Asuka woke to what felt like a fog horn in her ear’ “Wha…..”

Ember leaned against her open door with her arms folded; “Don’t you have a key?”

“Um….” Asuka was clearly embarrassed; “Yeah…..”

Alexa came near; “So what’s going on with you Asuka? Nia told me you locked yourself in the women’s toilets.”

Ember glared at Nia.

Asuka was her usual polite self; “Um… I’m fine.”

“Get in here and have a shower.” Ember ordered.

With her head down, Asuka obeyed.

Ember came out and shut the door; “Nia, I asked you not to tell anyone.”

“Lexi can keep a secret.”

“I won’t say a word” Alexa said; “I’m sorry, I just got worried.”

Not many people found Alexa easy to work with, but like the rest of the roaster, she deeply respected the Japanese wrestler and had enjoyed working with her on the Raw brand.

“Honestly she’s in some sort of weird mood and we just need to give her space.” Ember said; “I’ll see you around.”

“Be careful with your arm.” Nia said before she and Alexa left to gossip in their own room.

Ember entered her own and found Asuka on her own bed, not yet changed and playing Super Mario Maker on a game laptop…. Or something. Ember wasn’t sure what it was, but she wanted one.

She grabbed one of the hotels magazines, rolled it up and struck her friend at the back of her head; “Shower! Go!”

“Just one more round!” Asuka pleaded like a teenager.

Ember sighed; “Oh fine. But you’re on tomorrow so you better sleep.”

Asuka chuckled as she easily beat a round; “Who made you my guardian?”

“Go on. Get.”

Asuka was never long in the shower. She was as quick getting ready as she was with her kicks. Ember sometimes wondered where the older woman got her energy.

“So…. Why were you asleep outside if you had a key?”

“Um….” Asuka was searching for an answer; “I guess I got….”

“You didn’t want to see me after I snapped at you?”

“A little….” Asuka looked nervous; “I don’t know, it was silly.”

“Just don’t do that again.”

“I won’t. Not if Nia’s going to see me.”

“You deserved it.” Ember suddenly felt bad; “I’m sorry I snapped.”

Asuka smiled a little; “It’s ok.”

That was it for her. She was fast asleep in five minutes.

Ember didn’t sleep well. Her arm bothered her so she went on her phone.

Nia had text her; “Do you know Asuka has her own Youtube channel now?”

Already?

Nia had sent the link and so Ember put on her headphones.

KanaChanTV.

Super Mario Maker. She should have guessed.

And Asuka….. Asuka sounded like the innocent goofball most people would have thought she was if she wasn’t already a famously stiff wrestler.

At least she sounded happy.

Ember smiled as she watched and listened to it a few more times before sleep finally overtook her.


	4. Birth of a Youtube Channel

The tag team action the next day was a quick but eventful match.

Ember and Charlotte watched on a screen as Mandy went off-script and mocked the Japanese language.

“Wait – is she serious?” Ember asked Charlotte.

Charlotte frowned at this unprofessionalism; “Of course not, but I doubt she’s going to get away with that.”

The crowd was fired up and the Japanese’s wrestlers had the crowd on their side.

Asuka let Mandy have it with her kicks. Kairi finished Sonya with her elbow for the quick win.

Ember could see Asuka was very annoyed. Like a true professional, she said nothing but poor Kairi had a very sore hand when after Asuka had taken and raised it, she squeezed it very hard – even for someone used to receiving hard blows.

Mandy was taken aside and reprimanded for going off-script and using potentially racist “language”. Both Ember and Charlotte decided to follow the Kubuki Warriors to the make-shift locker-room.

Both wrestlers were recovering from all the blows and exhaustion even a quick match could produce. Exhaustion wasn’t much of an issue – Kairi was a tough young thing while Asuka barely sweated. And as for the blows – they seemed more upset with what had been said than anything.

“Sorry. I didn’t know that was going to happen.” Sonya said.

“Sure.” Ember responded. Sonya was the least annoying of the pair that was Fire&Disire.

The Japanese wrestlers didn’t say anything. Their silence said enough.

To her credit, Mandy apologised and both Kubuki Warriors accepted it. In the open anyway. Ember had worked with other Japanese wrestlers – any drama or misgivings was never voiced out in the open.

Sure enough, when she returned to her hotel, Ember found Asuka’s phone on the bed showing a text exchange with Paige asking (politely) if she and Kairi could avoid working with Fire&Disere for a while – not actually explaining what had happened.

Asuka was engrossed in her Mario Maker to notice what Ember was doing, seemingly happy again.

“Hey, I saw your first video on Youtube. Not bad.” Ember said.

Asuka smiled; “I got many… subscribers”. A new word in English.

“Sorry about today as well.”

“No problem.”

“It was. Mandy should have told you and Kairi that was going to happen.”

“Maybe. It’s alright now.”

“So why have you asked Paige to remove you both from their matches?”

Asuka looked up; “You know that?”

Ember apologetically gave her, her phone back; “I can let Paige know what happened.”

“No. No. Paige will let Triple H and the boss know – it’s one mistake. To be honest, Kairi and I should do matches with the Icconics or Alexa and Nikki – lose sometimes. People expect us to win.”

“Everytime you lose, WWE gets a lot of hate mail.”

“I know. I’m good.”

Ember chuckled; “I know.”

Asuka could be too adorable for her own good. Ember remembered how they sat next to each other when they met in NXT and the other new wrestlers were in fear of her Japanese friend. Within the afternoon, everyone seemed to have fallen in love with her. Then they saw her practice and train and they suddenly remembered this sweet woman was indeed a veteran who could kick their heads off.

Ember wished she could be as humble, but that wasn’t her character. She’d had to fight for everything and proving her doubters wrong had been sweet revenge. Asuka had gone through a lot on Japan, but she never talked about those who had wronged her – like a certain Nanae Takahashi or even Io….

“Have you spoken to Io since the Triple Tails split up?”

“We’ve spoken. Not met up.” Asuka responded. Ember saw her frown a little.

“I just heard in a podcast that the pair of you had heat.”

“Those American podcasts like drama.”

“Actually, it was Japanese.”

“Them too.” Asuka took her phone; “Anyway, that’s in the past.”

“But Takahashi?”

“Oh no – still hate each other.” Asuka said with a big grin.

“Does Io talk about her time in Stardom?”

“With Kairi. The both of them don’t talk about it to me. Takahashi and the others had their opinions on me and they both know it, so there isn’t any point talking about it.”

“But aren’t you missing out on conversation?”

“We talk about things that are interesting. Red Dead Redemption is coming out on PC – And I’m making a game room when I go home.”

“My God, you are serious about this Gaming…. Youtube thing?”

“Maybe a bit of cooking as well.”

“Kana, I’ve never seen you cook.”

Her friend just grinned.


	5. Iron Maiden

Ember did indeed hurt her arm.

She was supposed to have a match on RAW but she knew better to put her health at risk.

Also it was against the new rookie - Lacey Evans. So perhaps she dodged a bullet.

She did wonder why the higher ups had put a lot of effort in promoting her when Kairi and herself pretty much just appeared and were in tag teams or just "filler" matches.

"Because she's a blonde."

Becky Lynch. Always the blunt one.

She had joined Ember in catering after her segment. Kairi was there with her chopsticks. Ember couldn't help but smile at the way she ate. Kairi was an enduring soul out of the ring. 

Charlotte was also there, but she politely pretended not to hear what Becky said. While they respected each other, Charlotte couldn't hide she had been given a lot of opportunities.

Then there was the Smackdown Championship incident.

Becky did not want to be known as "Becky Two Belts" and she certainly didn't want Asuka to lose her title right before Wreastlemania. The pay off for the main event didn't justify the wrong that had been done even if her pwn popularity was still strong.

Becky, much like Ember, felt Charlotte should have said no. The match was great, both she and Asuka were at their best, but she shouldn't have taken the title.

Even a few months after it had happened, the woman's roaster were still reeling from it. Of course, Charlotte wasn't totally to blame, but with Creative in hiding and telling Vince he was wrong was career suicidal, it was just easier to vent at her.

"Charlotte is a good wreatler." Kairi spoke up; "Lacey needs practice."

"A lot of practice." Peyton Royce, drinking a soda nearby, muttered. The IIconics had recently lost their woman's tag team championships to Alexa and Nikki and while glad to be getting some rest from promoting it, it was still raw. 

"So where's Asuka?" Becky asked Kairi.

"She's seeing Iron Maiden tonight." Kairi answered. "We're not on Smackdown anyway."

"I've seen her new Youtube channel. Very..... Interesting."

"I saw you laughing when watching her videos." Billie Kay interrupted; "She's always so professional, I've never seen this side to her."

"Asuka's a goofball." Ember grinned, remembering the video with the game chair. 

"We're going to win those titles." Kairi suddenly said.

Charlotte was pleased; "At Hell in a Cell?"

"Yes. And be heel."

Ember frowned. Asuka as a heel caused a lot of conflict in NXT. While a great performer, she was still getting cheers as if a face.

And Kairi Sane - _Kairi Sane_ \- as a heel sounded unbelievable.

"What about Paige?" Becky asked.

"Paige hasn't been asked back as our manager but she's talking for us."

Ember was pleased about that.

"Everyone's turning heel." Charlotte said. "I'm beating Bayley at Hell in a Cell, but she'll come back a heel and take her title back."

The women agreed that sounded like a good story. Everyone liked Bayley, but a heel turn was needed for her character.

"How are they going to explain you and Asuka's heel turn?" Ember asked.

"I don't think they are." Kairi admitted. "Asuka wants to use a move she's not done yet here. She says it will make the audience clap."

Ember frowned. What hadn't Asuka done? She'd performed every submission and technical moves she could do.....

Suddenly, Ember's phone ran.

It was Asuka.

But all she heard was heavy Iron Maiden music and an Osaka accent singing faintly. She must have accidentally phoned.

Ember grinned and put the phone on speaker. The women had a good laugh before agreeing to keep it to themselves.

"I still want another match with her." Becky said; "I've asked them."

"So have I." Ember admitted.

"That won't happen for a while." Kairi said. "You both did too good with her. They'll want to hold off before they're sure it's ready."

Becky sighed; "Oh I know that. But I still want to fight her."

Ember looked at Becky. Becky was on a high career wise - the most over women's wrestler in the world. Asuka was probably the only one who could win against her and not have the fans get too angry and since she beat "The Man" already, there was a good story there...

Nia Jax, Alexa and Carmella joined them. Ember noticed that Alexa seemed annoyed while Carmella was smiling.

"Something up?" She asked.

"Ah no...." Alexa shook her head, "just another disagreement with Sasha."

Of course.

"Corey's asked me on a date tonight." Carmella couldn't help but squeal. The other ladies congratulated her and asked one too many questions but Carmella was happy to answer.

"So has Asuka cheered up yet?" Nia asked Ember quietly.

Of course this was Nia, so it was never quietly.

Ember felt everyone's eyes on her.

She wanted to strangle Nia right there.

Then her phone rang again.

Again, it was Iron Maiden in the background with Asuka talking to someone else. She was in high spirits, whatever she was doing.

The other ladies giggled kindly, pleased she was having a good time.

Ember turned her phone off and smiled; "Yeah. She's doing well."


	6. Firm Advice

"Have you two heard from Paige?"

Nikki Cross was talking to the Kubuki Warriors. Alexa had asked her to - Nikki was the closest to the Japanese wrestlers. Kairi had fought and worked in tag team matches with Nikki, and who could forget the "Last Woman Standing Match"? Nikki was sure it wasn't even the most dangerous match Asuka faced.

"Won't recover until after Hell in a Cell." Kairi responded. Asuka seemed half asleep.

"Has she said anything about Hell in a Cell?"

"Don't you go to office to find out?" 

Becky's eyebrow rose as she listened in.

"We're winning." Asuka responded sleepily, "green mist."

Nikki was pleased; "Good for you! I wanted you to use it in NXT!"

"You know I still want another match with you Asuka?" Becky spoke up.

Asuka smiled warmly; "I will beat you. EZ PZ".

She closed her eyes to the laughter her newest catchphrase had caused.

Kairi was the only one who didn't laugh.

Ember received a text from Kairi asking how she was and if it was possible to talk to Asuka again.

She called her; "Why, what's wrong with Asuka?"

"She's not been sleeping very well and I've had to encourage her to eat. We are winning in Hell in a Cell and I'm worried."

"I can't wrestle just now Kairi but I'll come round when I can."

"I miss having you around."

Kairi was so cute.

Ember had her own projects to do but she arranged a flight to visit a friend who happened to be in the same city the WWE live event was being held. Her friend was a huge fan of Asuka and Kairi and greeted them happily.

Ember could see Kairi was right. Asuka hadn't looked this bad since her last match in NXT.

Well since Carmella beat her with that creep James....

She shuddered to say his name. Poor Asuka.

She took Asuka aside; "Ok. You look awful."

Asuka had never got used to how forward Americans could be; "Oh...."

Ember saw Nia leave the girls toilets and dragged Asuka in; "Nia, we need a moment."

Even Nia seemed surprised; "Um... Sure...."

Asuka was embarrassed; "I am fine."

"No you're not. You clearly haven't slept in ages."

Asuka rubbed at her eyes; "I am fine. Just too many games."

"Or because of work?"

She was right; "I'm nervous about it all."

"Look, I can't say it enough. Eat well. Sleep well. Go out there and show them why you're the Empress but remember who you are first."

"Then may I ask you take your own advice too." Asuka gave her a warm smile; "Thank you."

Ember shook her head; "You make me worry sometimes."


	7. Doing Better

Kairi and Asuka trained together backstage.

Hell in a Cell was to be the next day and they had gone through everything that was to be done. Including the green mist.

Triple H's idea. Asuka privately congratulated herself that she had earned her favorite WWE wrestler's respect - especially the only one Vince and his creative team listened too.

"Does it taste nice?" Kairi asked after a lengthy work out.

"Sweeter than what I've used before." Asuka admitted.

"I hope Alexa won't hurt her eyes."

"I'm targeting Nikki." Asuka grinned; "Do you think they'd have Alexa be all green?"

Kairi gave a mischievous grin; "I hope you get it all over Charlotte one day."

Becky joined them in the same rental and drove them to the hotel all the wrestler's were staying at. She could speak Japanese and did her best to follow the conversation. Both Kairi and Asuka switched to English as much as they could to help her.

"Retaining?" Kairi asked her.

"Yes." Becky said; "Poor Sasha has to wait again."

"She should go to Smackdown and challenge Bayley. Those two had a great feud - one for the ages." Asuka said.

"Before you and Ember left it in the dust, yes." Becky had been at their last NXT match. She had loved every second, right up until she saw the x-ray picture on Twitter showing the broken bone. Asuka was a master in the ring and Becky always couldn't wait to fight her again - even if her kicks stung for days.

Seth greeted them at the hotel and he kissed his new girlfriend as she got out. 

Becky playfully shoved them; "Not in front of these ladies!"

Kairi couldn't help but squeal in delight. Asuka politely ignored the fuss as she got everyone's suitcase out, earning apologies from everyone.

Asuka had booked a room by herself. She wanted to edit her latest video as well as focus on herself. 

She noticed the cameras in the reception and guessed correctly that "Total Divas" was being filmed. Her good friend Naomi gestured to her to come on camera but Asuka politely shook her head.

She did notice Ember wasn't there.

She felt worry.

She went to her room and quickly texted her former rival, forgetting to write in English; "Are you ok? You not here?"

Ember was both surprised and delighted to receive a text from Asuka. No one on the roster had seemed to notice she wasn't there.

She wrote back to tell her she was back home but she was helping to plan a wrestling workshop - "Don't worry, I will rest my arm."

She got a reply; "Please take care of yourself. I am doing better."

Ember smiled.


	8. A Drunk Russian

Within a second of sending the text, Asuka looked up as her door was kicked heavily upon.

She rather timidly opened it to find Lana.

Asuka could smell drink.

"Where the hell is Lana?"

Naomi looked around for her fellow wrestler and former "Total Diva" cast mate.

Natayla left the bar with her friend; "Perhaps she's gone to bed already?"

"Does that sound like Lana?" Naomi had been to many parties with her friend; "Rusev is with Sheamus and he hasn't seen her."

Lana invited herself in and flopped on Asuka's bed.

Asuka was too unsure what to do to remember to close the door.

"Am I in the right room?" Lana suddenly asked, her voice slurry,

"Um... no...." Asuka replied.

Lana groaned; "Oh, do something about that accent of yours. No one understands you."

She stood up and then dropped.

Asuka just watched her.

Lana's phone began to ring. Seeing that it;s owner wasn't moving, Asuka picked it up.

"Oh hey Asuka!" Naomi was both pleased and worried; "Where's Lana?"

"My room." Asuka whispered, checking Lana was indeed still alive.

"We'll rescue you!"

Natayla coaxed the drunk Lana out of Asuka's room while the cameras of "Total Divas" carried on filming.

Naomi sensed Asuka's uneasiness and asked the producer-on-site not to use this as the final edit, jokingly saying she could ask her Japanese friend to put him in the "Asuka-Lock."

She waited until everyone was distracted, and locked Asuka's door with her inside.

"Sorry." Asuka felt the need to apologize.

"What for girl?" Naomi shook her head; "At least she wondered off somewhere safe. If wondering into the Empress's room is safe. Good thing you were still in your clothes."

"I didn't see Jimmy down there."

She saw her friends face fell; "Yes well, he's dealing with some other issues right now."

"oh. Sorry."

Naomi sighed; "And listen..... You're the first to know this, but I'm taking some time off."

"Oh?"

"Personal reasons. I need to focus on myself. But I'll be back as soon as I can."

Asuka felt sad; "I will miss you."

"I know. I've been hearing you've had some problems as well so I thought I should tell you first. Are you.... Considering retiring?"

"Um... No." Asuka felt awkward; "I just... Went through a crisis of faith in myself."

"Ah." Naomi understood. A little bit. "Well, good luck in Hell in a Cell. Can't wait to see you and Kairi win. You are aren't you?"

"Secret?" Asuka smiled.

"You cruel woman."

Naomi decided to go straight to her own room after her chat with Asuka.

She texted Ember and told her what Asuka had said. 


	9. Hell in a Cell

Ember's presence at Hell in a Cell got a few eyebrows raised. She didn't mind. she hadn't told anyone she would be there.

In the ladies locker room, the two tag teams were waiting for their match. Ember could feel the tension.

Even if wrestling was "fake" - the tensions could be very real.

Kairi and Nikki were excited, but Alexa seemed put off while Asuka....

Asuka was her usual focused self. She wasn't one to waste energy before a match. She didn't even waste energy showing her surprise to see Ember. She just smiled a quiet welcome and then went back to staring at the screen.

"Why are you here?" Alexa asked.

"For support really - I'm team Kubuki Warriors."

Alexa sniffed.

Nikki giggled; "Asuka's going to use the green mist! I bet it will be the highlight of the whole event!"

Their match was announced seemingly quite quickly and Ember joined the other ladies to watch their friends.

Ember knew about the mist, but she was surprised at the heel turn of Asuka and Kairi - especially Kairi who pulled it off despite her cute personality. 

As usual, the women were on good form. The four horse women who sat near commented that crowd seemed to be waking up.

Then the mist,

Ember had to admit it was glorious.

And seeing her old rival get another belt felt like a win for her.

And if anyone could give the belt some meaning, it was Asuka.

Asuka and Nikki went straight for the showers. When they got out, the event had finished and they could hear boos.

"You don't want to know." Becky said with a look towards an angry Seth.

"Can we get some food?" Kairi was hungry and wanted to leave.

"I'll pay." Ember jumped in.

Asuka still had some "mist" on her face but nodded. As booed and jeered as she was back in Japan, it was never a good feeling when the company you represented was the one in the firing line.

At a local cafe, Ember explained to Asuka what had happened,, but even she wasn't quite sure what wet down.

"So we were the highlight" Kairi always looked on the bright side.

"I suppose." Ember nodded; "Still it sucks."

Asuka had been quiet; "So when are you coming back?"

"I wish I knew."

Ember saw Asuka's face drop.


	10. An Eventful Party

Austin invited Ember and a few of the WWE Superstars to his house for a weekend of gaming.

Ember was surprised to see Kairi and Io there - but not Asuka.

Becky was the one who asked the pirate princess where her tag team partner was;

"She said something about wanting to do another video" Kairi shrugged; "I think she just wanted some space."

"It's not like her to decline a gaming event."

"No but she has a friend over - some sumo-wrestler she knew from Osaka."

"Has she been..... Ok?" Ember asked.

"I think so." Kairi understood; "She hasn't been much different."

"Except for the music she okays on every video," Io muttered; "It haunts me in my dreams."

After they were eliminated from a Smash Bros tournament, Ember, Alexa and Becky were in the kitchen getting some beers and having some small talk as the main room got too loud.

"Basically...." Alexa was speaking, "Doctor wants me to be more careful in the ring. I can still do matches but not as much anymore."

"Lucky you." Ember muttered.

"How is the arm?" Becky was concerned.

"Honestly, I think I'll be out for a while." Ember answered sadly; "But I do have plans-"

They suddenly heard a screech and then some yells from outside. The main room went quiet.

Kofi, Austin and Big E raced outside with Becky, Io and Ember behind.

Asuka had decided to travel to Austin's house after her friend had left early - she would not be doing much else and wanted to be with her friends.

Then of course, she saw someone trying to get into Ember's parked car and did what she thought was the appropriate thing to do.

And of course, the poor man didn't stand a chance. He was lucky that the other wrestlers were there quickly.

Ember had to convince her friend to let go of the man who had tried to break into her car. The men then held him down as Alexa called the police while the girls brought the excited and riled up Joshi Star into the house to calm down. It was not easy, but once the man - bloody and bruised - was taken away, Asuka let her guard down and was back to her usual quiet but geeky self, happily watching the tournament unfold.

"So uh....." Kofi tried to make a joke; "Whose going to clean the pavement in the morning?"

"Or my car?" Ember added, staring at her friend from the safety of the kitchen; "I wonder why I forget that woman could decapitate any of us if she wanted."

"She nearly did back in Japan" Io muttered; "You should have seen her in her younger days - she booked herself in a barbed wire match among other things."

They saw Asuka get up and make her way towards them.

Alexa flinched when she saw her hands; "Asuka, you really need to wash your hands."

"Huh?" Asuka saw the blood; "Oh.... Sorry."

"That's ok." Austin seemed a little afraid; "Glad you could make it in the end."

Kairi and Io spoke to Asuka in Japanese. Ember noticed Asuka seemed a little taken aback but then muttered what she could work out as a "sorry" before grabbing a beer. The rest of the first night went on without any drama and everyone had a good time.

In the women's bedroom they were sharing, Kairi later told Ember that the pair had scolded her - although the guy deserved it, she could have got in trouble with the company itself.

"Which would be bad - now that Vince seems to realize he can use her," Becky mumbled; "I've been pressing him for another fight with her."

"For your belt?" Alexa liked the idea; "The one person who beat you clean and is now using cheap tactics to win...."

"I've pitched the idea that the belts are keeping me safe from Asuka, but I want to fight her." Becky explained; "I know I'm the golden girl besides Charlotte, and doesn't work for my gimmick. And I'd rather lose to Asuka than Charlotte again."

"Keep that woman away from her," Io wasn't a fan of Charlotte's position; "She can wrestle but she can't sell."

Asuka then appeared and was visibly tired so the conversation changed until everyone was asleep.

The next day, Ember thanked Asuka for saving her car;

"Just next time, call the police."

"With my accent?"

"Just don't try to fight car thieves when you could have got hurt."

"Io and Kairi gave me my lecture." Asuka was hungover; "How is your arm?"

"Better. But I'm not cleared yet."

Again. Sadness.

"I miss you in the ring." Asuka admitted; "I want another rivalry."

"You're doing well so far."

"Isn't as fun without you."

Ember smiled at that. Asuka was a good friend, even though she was a puzzle.


	11. Good News

Becky, Charlotte, Asuka and Kairi got the news they would be facing each other in a Tables Ladders and Chairs Match.

Everyone was ecstatic.

Asuka and Kairi were doing well with the titles, Charlotte was happy to be in a match with potential importance yet again while Becky hoped this would stop making her latest title reign boring.

She also secretly hoped to have that one on one with Asuka again.

The woman was 38 after all she probably didn't have many matches to go.

That was what one of the managers had said. Becky decided not to tell Asuka that had been said about her - one for the managers safety, and two, she didn't want any feelings hurt.

Meanwhile, Ember had finally started doing some work for both her arm and her foot which was busted. She knew six months was going to be a long time so she better stay in shape.

As she finished up, she got a message from Becky telling her the good news. Ember was pleased for them. 

Becky also mentioned that Asuka had voiced an interest in facing her again in the future.

Ember frowned.

On the one hand, there was nothing she wanted more than to fight Asuka again. On the other hand, nothing was going to beat their final match together.

Still nice of her to get the managers to remember that she still worked there.

She chuckled as she remembered Asuka's promo against her; "She work here?"

She then got a call about doing WWEBackstage. She was relived. At least she would be busy. Being out of the ring made her feel inadequate.

Then she got a test from none other than Asuka;

"Well done with the WWEBackstage."

Someone must have told the others.

She quickly text back a thanks and a quick "Look out when I return".

She got a reply; "You need to look out."

Her competitive spirit came out as she got into the car. She had to get better.


End file.
